This invention relates to an electrophotographic member containing an organic photoconductive material and a process using the same. As photoconductive materials applicable to electrophotography there are known inorganic substances such as selenium and zinc oxide, organic lower molecular compounds such as anthracene, chrysene and benzidine, and higher molecular compounds such as poly-N-vinylcarbazole, polyvinylnaphthalene and polyvinylanthracene.